


It Looked Like More

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Implied Relationship, M/M, fist kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She wondered if anyone else ever suspected.





	It Looked Like More

She’d told herself that leaving hadn’t been because of Spencer, but maybe a little of that had been a lie. Seeing him hurt, bleeding out, it brought back memories that she wasn’t willing to face.

But it had been more than that.

She loved Spencer like he was her son and she doubted any of the team would have a problem with that, in fact, she was fairly certain the entire team had some level of familial attachment to their youngest teammate. And she had assumed their leader had been the same, filling an almost paternal role.

The two men were close and had been as far back as she could remember, even before she joined the team, Alex had known they were close. What she hadn’t expected was what had happened between the time her last case had finished and when they’d all boarded the plane.

“If I’d known…” She said to her glass, shaking her head. “I never would have pushed him about the date…” Alex finished her wine and thumbed through her phone, looking at the candid photos she’d taken during her time with the team. In the background, she could see it. It was in those moments when they thought no one was looking.

Alex wondered who else knew.

The phone in her hand lit up and rang, startling her and making her jump, dropping it. Grabbing it, she answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, Alex. I just wanted to see how you were doing?” His voice filtered across.

“Spencer… Look, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” He cut her off. “This department is…hard. Burnout is normal.”

“No, Spencer, that’s not what I meant.” She sighed. “I was apologizing for pushing you about dating. Somehow, I thought you… I don’t know… I- I guess I never considered that you were already seeing someone.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Look, I saw you and Hotch, after the case was over.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry for intruding on something so private. You guys were good at keeping it a secret.”

The line went quiet a moment. “Oh! Oh, no, there wasn’t anything to keep quiet, Alex.”

“But I saw…”

“No, we… I guess, looking back, we’ve danced around one another for years but in the hospital room? That was the first time.”

It was her turn to be silent. She’d caught Hotch, hands buried in Spencer’s hair as they two men were locked together in a passionate kiss. “Really?”

Spencer chuckled. “Yeah. He blitzed me.”

“Oh.” She regrouped. “If I’d known…”

“It’s okay.”


End file.
